Empire!
by ChewieBlue
Summary: Life after the Dominion War and the Nemeses, Worf decides to become the ambassador for the Klingon empire! A life he never expected! Please Review! and leave comments! Much adore!


**Authors Note:**

OK I just wanted let people know before reading this. This is life after Worf was done with Star Trek. And it all about my character Gwen being married to Worf and there life together on the Klingon home planet. That way for Klingon fans here's a story all hard on Klingon. I posted them like Seasons and Episodes. Easier for me to keep track of them. Its more or less of short stories coming together into one big one.

I'm working on the full story of how Gwen and Worf came to be. So I will make sure to post it here for those who like these stories. Thanks for reading this and understanding and being patient. Please comment and leave feedback. Don't make me hunt you down!!!!

**Season One:**

**Episode One: The Approval. **

After the Riker and Troi wedding, Gwen and Worf walk into a shuttle craft with Broq, Todd and the news member Zar. Having baby Zar in a arm sling, Gwen sat down in one of the commanding control panels and Worf sat next to her man dating the other commanding control panels.

"Broq and Todd please sit down over there and done move," stated Gwen to the little boys. Broq and Todd sat down in the back of the shuttle were the passenger seats were located. Gwen and Worf tapped on the consul and got the shuttle craft started and ready to leave Betazed.

"Computers are online and ready," complied Gwen.

" Thrusters are ready," replied Worf. Few more taps on the consul and the shuttle craft lifted up in the air and flew into orbit. Flying in space Gwen stated, "Switching manual to auto pilot." With a few taps on the consul and the manual switched to auto. Then she sat back in her chair and lightly bounced Zar in her arms. Worf sat back and looked a Gwen bouncing the baby and he smiled to himself, knowing now he finally got the family he always wanted.

"Dear, Sirella and Martok is having a family get together tonight and my parents are invited. So I thought it would be a great way to meet them and win my father's approval," said Gwen then she looked at Worf and continued, "That way I can show the boys around the family as well. And you have a great excuse for drinking more too."

Worf turned his head from Gwen and exhaled heavily. "I know your so thrilled," replied Gwen, "Try to hold yourself back." Worf looked aback a Gwen and said, "How long have you planned this."

"Yesterday," replied Gwen, "Sirella told me that she invited my parents and Martok wanted to see you when you got back from the wedding. I would have told you earlier but we were both tired from the after party." Worf growled to himself and said, "Alright."

Couple of hours later they arrived at the Klingon home planet. "State who you are," said the voice over the intercom. "This is Lt. Commander Worf son of Mogh and Gwen daughter of Viq," replied Worf to the voice, "I ask permission to dock."

"Permission is granted," replied the voice.

"Switching auto to manual," replied Gwen and a few taps of consul and the computer switched over. Both Gwen and Worf landed the shuttle craft at a station at Qo'noS. "Computer is offline," stated Gwen as she got up and headed toward the back. Worf opened the shuttle door in the back and got up and walked back there as well. Gwen escorted Broq and Todd out of the shuttle and Worf fallowed not far behind them. The family was greeted by Chancellor Martok.

"Worf," said Martok giving Worf a hug, "Welcome home."

"Thank you Chancellor," replied Worf.

"Gwen," said Martok as he gave her a half hug and then looked at the baby and continued, "This the new one."

Gwen smiled and said, "His name is Zar."

"He's a big baby, good," replied Martok with a smile.

"I'm honored you said that," she replied.

"Broq, Todd," said Martok, "Welcome."

"quv Daq taH naDev Chancellor Martok," replied both the boys at the same time.

"Two years old and they can speak the native tongue well," said Martok.

"Its better to teach them young then later," replied Gwen.

Martok smiled and nodded to Gwen and turned back to Worf and said, "Did you wife tell you about my family get together?"

"Yes she had informed me," replied Worf.

"Good, come lets drink," stated Martok to the family. The family followed close by as walking threw Qo'noS. Qo'noS was the biggest city the boys had ever seen. Full of clothing and armory shops. Restaurants and market places. Bars and Pubs every corner. Building as tall as mountains.

"Broq. Todd. Amazing is in it," stated Gwen as she looked at them quickly. Both the boys nodded in aw.

"Your ancestors bleed and sweated for these building to be here, take pride in your heritage," she continued to the boys.

Reaching Martok's house, Martok escorted the family in the back of the house. There was all of Martok's family drinking and eating among themselves. Some of the younger children were wrestling in the back. Sirella came and greeted the family.

"Welcome to my home," stated Sirella to the family.

"Thank you. We are honored to be here," replied Gwen.

"Your parents have already arrived," said Sirella.

"Mother can we go play with those boys over there," asked Borq to Gwen.

"Yes you may," she replied to Broq, then she turned her attention to Sirella, "I hope they weren't waiting long."

"No they just arrived momentarily," stated Sirella.

Both Borq and Todd scurried off to the boys who were wrestling. Sirella took noticed to the baby in Gwen's arms. "So this is the new one," she asked, "Let me hold him."

Gwen lifted Zar out of the arm sling and handed him over to Sirella. "He's a big one."

"I hope so, he comes from good kin," stated Gwen to Sirella. Sirella smiled, then at that moment a voice in the distance called out, "Gwen."

Gwen looked to whom spoke her name. "SoS," stated Gwen as she hugged the woman.

"Good to see you its been to long," stated Gwen's mother.

"Yes it has," replied Gwen, "Let me introduce to you my husband Worf son of Mogh." As she grabbed Worf's arm and then continued, "Worf this is my SoS, Mar'anDa daughter of Cho'oQ." Worf bowed to Gwen's mother and then Gwen pointed to the baby, "And this is Zar. This is Worf and mine, son and the newest member of the family." As she started touching the baby's head. Mar'anDa took a look at the baby. Grabbing the baby from Sirella she stated, "He's big."

Gwen smiled to herself and said, "Were is father?"

Holding the baby Mar'anDa said, "Over there drinking."

Gwen looked over and saw her father drinking with a few buddies of hers. Then she grabbed Worf's arm and pointed her father out to him and said, "He's the one you need prove yourself to."

"I will escort him over for introduction," stated Martok as he grabbed Worf and headed over to the table were a group of Klingon warriors were drinking blood wine until they dropped. Walking over to the table Worf's heart started to beat faster and faster. Worf remembered her father from his childhood before he left the home world. Reaching the table, Worf held a straight face as he looked at his new father-in-law.

"Viq," stated Martok at he padded the older Klingon on the back, "My brother how have you been?"

"Chancellor," started Viq as he got up and gave Martok a hug, "Nothing much, few battle wounds, loses. Conquered a few planets, you know the usual."

"Good," started Martok, then he brought Worf into the conversation, "This is Worf son of Mogh. Worf this is General Viq son of tlh'Dar." Worf bowed to him to show respect.

"Son of Mogh hum," started Viq, "You've courted me daughter. What makes you worthy of respect." Then Viq looked Worf up and down. "Being raised by humans doesn't say much," he finished.

"I have proven myself many of times to my people. I've earned the respect of many here tonight," stated Worf.

"Yet your Starfleet, I have no respect for Starfleet," stated Viq, "Those how have respect for you are like warriors who try to tame the wind. Fools."

"So you consider me a fool then," replied Martok. Viq looked at Martok and then said, "I mean no offence Chancellor, forgive me for believing in the old ways," said Viq lowering his head and then he turned his attention back to Worf, "as for you I would have rather have you state you were marring my daughter instead of her."

"vav," said Gwen coming up next to Worf holding Zar in her arms, "so how have you been?"

"Good as any old warrior could be," stated Viq.

"So how do you like Worf," smiled Gwen. Then Gwen noticed a change in her father's face. "You don't like him do you," she finished doubtfully.

"No I do not," replied her father, "You and the kids are to come home with your mother and I. I don't want you to be around him." As he looked at Worf harshly.

"But vav," started Gwen.

"No, you are to going home with me.."

"No vav, I'm not going home with you," argued Gwen.

Viq's blood boiled in him, "What did you say."

"I'm going home with Worf. I love him and you nor nobody is going to change my mind," she replied, "Why wont you give him a chance."

"I don't need to, his record proves it," her father replied.

"His records, that bullshit," yelled Gwen, "Get your facts straight before you start judging him by that."

"Can you prove other wise."

"Yes I can, I was there before and after the fact of it happening. I know why he did those things and I think it's the most honorable thing a warrior can do," she finished, "and I am proud to stand at his side. I think you should get to know him first before you make your accusation on him. You call his friends a fool. I don't think there fools. I think you're the fool."

Viq just stood there looking at his daughter in shock. It angered him knowing that she stood by him, Klingon, raised my humans over her father that looks out for her best interest at heart.

"When you grow up, you know were we are," she said then grabbed Worf and then continued, "Martok, as I speak for the family, I think its best to go home. Were quite tired from a long two months and all we want to do is go home and go to bed. Thank you for allowing us in your home. But me must leave."

"I understand," replied Martok.

Gwen left the area followed by Worf. Gwen grabbed Broq and Todd and left Martok's home.

* * *

A/n: Hopefully a great begging! More will be posted. Hopefully Episode 2 will be more intersting then this....please leave feedback!

* * *


End file.
